The Ghost, the Bird, the Cat and the Spider
by Bat-phone
Summary: ONE- SHOT: Danielle and Dick are alone in the tower doing... something. But then Kitten choose that time to take back her 'Roby-poo' *snicker* and with all of the other Titans gone to do something it's up to Robin and Riqis to stop her. sorry if you don't like it, flames are accepted. BASED ON RIQIS INNA SUNJA'S FANFIC.


***ALREADY HAS PERMISSION FROM AUTHOR!***

**A/N: Okay, I was reading the '**_**Phantom Jump' **_**series**__**by Riqis Inna Sunja and I thought 'What will happen if Kitten pokes her bratty nose to Dani's and Robin's relationship?' BAM! Story Idea! So here yea go! **

Bitch in Pink:

It was strangely quiet in Titans Tower, partly because only Dani and Robin are the only one that's in it. Starfire is visiting her planet, Danny and Raven are off meeting her mother, and Cyborg and Beastboy are visiting Titan East. So without the other members, Dani and Robin are actually bored. Yes people. Danielle Fenton, half ghost girl also known as Dani Phantom, the most spunky and random girl you've ever met and Richard 'Dick' John Grayson AKA Robin, the former sidekick of _the _Batman, the leader of a superhero team with members all over the world, the mini-bat (as Dani calls him) are bored.

"I'm booooored! B-o-r-e-d, BORED!" wailed Dani from the couch where she has been observing (yes, _observing _not _staring_) at her boyfriend for an hour or so. Robin just rolled his eyes and continues whatever the hell he was doing. Just then the Titans alarm blares trough the tower.

"Well, I hope you're not too bored to fight." Robin teased. "Are you joking!? I finally have something to do!" Dani cheered, quickly changing to her ghost form and alter ego Riqis Ghilta, also known as Dani Phantom, and making herself and Robin intangible so they can get to the R-Cycle faster.

After Robin got to the R-Cycle and a theme song later, the two finally arrived at the crime scene to see none other than Kitten, on top of a giant moth wearing a _very _revealing pink suit and carrying her plasma whip.

'_Ugh, slut'_ Dani thought, cringing when seeing pink-ness of the suit. She is after all a girl with a teenage boy DNA. While she was thinking this, Robin was in his own private hell. 'NO! Not _her_. Anything but **her**!'

As on que, Kitten turned her head and saw Robin's horror-struck face. "Oh Robby-Poo!" She squealed while Robin's grimace deepened. "I missed you _soooo_ much! Me and Fang have been great! But he's been kind of boring, so I thought 'Hey if one BF is fab! Why not two BF's!' And guess who I was thinking?" she asked while fluttering her eye lashes.

Robin cringed while Dani's eyes glows green. 'Excuse her!' she fumed. 'Waltz in here and expect Robin to date her!' She just about to open her mouth to make a smart-ass comment when Robin backs away from Kitten. "Sorry, but I'm off the market." Kitten's smile instantly dropped.

"But why! Are you gay? Or are you already dating someone else?" She ask the last one angrily 'WHAT!? Who dares to be with the only guy that I can't have!?'

"I already have a girlfriend" Robin answered while smirking

"Who!?"

"Me!" Riqis answered behind her.

Kitten turned around just to be hit on the chest by a ball of ecto-blast making her suit burned just a little but just enough to make her angry.

"You BITCH! That was Italian!" Kitten screamed in rage as she swings her plasma whip to her and missing by a centimeter, while the giant moths charges at her.

Too busy with the moths, Riqis didn't notice that Kitten have grabbed Robin and tried to kiss him.

Key word tried_._

Kitten made a move to catch Robin, but he's too fast for her, and after a series of a 'Cat and Mouse' or in this case 'Cat and Bird' game, Kitten finally snaps and flick her whip at him, while Robin's not looking and thus successfully catching him. "Now, now Robby is that any way to treat your _girlfriend_?" Kitten 'tsk' him while pulling him closer to her till their noses almost touch. "Now what about you give me an 'I'm sorry' kiss?" Kitten purred to Robin while he tried to struggle free.

! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$

Dani throws a series of ecto-blast on to five moths, making them to fall '_five down, four to go' _Dani pants and look around her to see Kitten trying to _kiss_ Robin, her _boyfriend_. Dani growled and start to see red and feel her eyes going red too. '_Calm down Dani' _a voice said from the back of her head,_ 'Okay, I'm cool' _Dani closed her eyes and start to count to ten to help her calm down. She then turned to the remaining moths and her eyes and hands started to glow blue and shoot icicles and ice rays at them making them froze and fell down, 'now to catch a cat' Dani thought and starts to charge at the bitch-in-pink ( as she newly dubbed her) while forming a large ecto-blast and throws it to her. 

Unfortunately – for Dani atleast - before the ecto-blast hit Kitten a big large web sprout's from a guy with a spider for a head's mouth (Dani is _really _glad because she do not want to see it from the _other _side) and blocks it. "Keep your filthy hands off my girl!" He it growled at her and try to hit her with one of his legs "_You _keep your hands of mygirl!" bellowed Robin who have wiggled out of Kitten and resumed his fighting stance and now glaring at the spider-human hybrid.

" .HELL!? She's trying to date you and Robin who is my boyfriend at the same time and you want to help her!" Dani yelled "Don't care, what Kitten wants what Kitten gets." Dani and Robin just stared at Fang wide eyed "...wow. For a guy with six eyes you're really are blind." Robin said smirking. Fang growl at response and hit Robin with one of his legs making him slide down the road.

Dani charge an ecto-blast and shoot it at Kitten, hitting her in the chest. Again. "Okay once makes me angry, but _two_ times? Really!?" Kitten screeched and flicks her whip at her again.

This time Riqis didn't have time to dodge and slid back to a wall of a building.

Riqis coughed and look down too see a mix of ectoplasm and blood on the floor.

"Robin will be mine." Kitten said while walking towards Riqis picking up her up above her head.

Riqis too weak to fight back only can kick weakly at her –surprisingly- solid figure.

Kitten smirked while thinking about the hero Riqis Ghilta squirming in her hands. Oh if only daddy can see this!

Kitten snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Riqis's lips move.

"Sorry what was that?"

Kitten smirked enjoying taunting the hero as she moved her ear closer to hear four words.

"Not a chance bitch."

The halfa kicked one of Kittens pressure point on her leg, making her fall.

Kitten quickly got back on her feet and picked up her whip but not before seeing her pink suit completely covered in mud witch she fell in.

"Oh COME ON! Do you have anything to do besides ruining my clothes and hair!?" Kitten screeched and once again struck her whip at Riqis again.

"Hmmmed" Dani shrugged innocently having her strength back while going intangible to dodge the whip before throwing some ecto-goop to Kittens arms and legs, sticking her to a wall.

"Ewwww..." Kitten said having a disgusted look on her face.

'_Finally..._' Dani sighed and turned towards where Fang and Robin are fighting but just to be hit by one of Fang's web

"Babe! You okay?" Fang asked freaking out "I'm okay... Go Fang, Go get out of here you'll be safe." Kitten said in a breathless tone.

"Is it just me or is this just like the scene in that soap opera that Starfire forced us to see..." Robin mumbled to Dani as he cuts through the web.

"What!? No! I won't leave you like this..." Fang cried before doing something that scars Dani for life. He. Freaking. _Kissed. _Her. Not just a little chaste kiss but a loooooooooooong make-out session. Ussually she wont be disgusted but picture this; A bitch in pink _kissing _a guy...With a giant spider... As his head... IT'S NOT RIGHT!

"HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD! OH MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND! IT BURNS!" Dani trailed off dramatically being the drama queen she is while Robin just shakes his head but actually in the inside he was trying not to puke.

A while later the police arrived and arrest Kitten and Fang.

"Soooooo there's no crime and the guys won't be back until tomorrow, so want to take advantage of it?" Robin suggested.

"Nope, naah. It will be a while before we make-out again after what I seen *shudders*. And when I say while I say a looooooooooooooooooong while."

"B-b-but..."

"No buts. We are not going to kiss until I forget about it."

"Awwww..."

**A/N: There it is! My first one- shot and I know I make Robin a little OOC but, ehhhhh what the heck. REVIEW!**

**V**

**Here**

**V**

**Right**

**V**

**Below**

**V**

**These**

**V**

**Arrows**

**V**

**Come**

**V**

**On**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**If you had read all that than just REVIEW!**

**If this is too short for you than I'm sorry but it looked much longer in word, and if you have read my other story **_**Change**_** than you'll know that word illusion make me go *blegh*. And if you're wondering about the part where Kitten picked Dani up because just think about it! She's the daughter of a criminal then she has to get some lessons about fighting from her dad or someone… **


End file.
